Inez
Inez '(nicknamed '"Nezzie" '''by Matt) is one of the 4 main characters, a 9-year-old girl and is the youngest member in the Cybersquad, explaining her short height. Appearance Inez has light tan skin and shoulder-length brown hair with bangs and a flip. She wears a pink long-sleeve shirt with a picture of a large yellow star on it, a pair of black square glasses, a purple hooded vest, teal shorts and high blue boots. When the atmosphere is humid, her hair gets longer and frizzes up. Life Inez has a pet cat named Gatito (in "On the Line", it is mentioned that she used to have a pet hamster). She is known to be a good fowl-shooter as seen in "Snow Day to be Exact", a good navigator, and a good rollerskater in "Totally Rad". She likes to read books and writes a diary in her bedroom as proven in "The Halloween Howl." She wore a yellow deerstalker cap in "The Guilty Party". Personality In addition to being very beautiful, Inez is a very generous person and is known to be very cautious and precise, as seen in "Snow Day To Be Exact," where she did not prefer estimation. She is also known to be a bit shy. She likes to stand on her head when she needs to ponder a situation, and doesn't always agree to what her friends think they should do. She usually doesn't give up, and tries to encourage her friends to keep trying and to not let Hacker pull them down. When things seem to be bad, she usually says: "This is not good! This is not good at all!" Website Description '''2001-2011 Description "9 years old: A little girl with a big vocabulary-curious about all kinds of stuff like why do you park a car in the driveway and drive on a road called a parkway???" MORE ABOUT INEZ... Favorite Color: Purple Favorite Foods: Popcorn, Mangoes Favorite Book: "By the Shores of Silver Lake" By Laura Ingalls Wilder Favorite Music: Marc Anthony MORE ABOUT INEZ... Favorite Movie: "Harry Potter" (She loves Hermione), By J.K. Rowling Pet Peeves: Heights, Bad Sportsmanship and whenever Matt calls her "Nezzie" Pets: Her cat Gatito 2012-Present Description "Inez, age 9, lives in an apartment when she's not in cyberspace. She loves animals, reads a lot, and has a large vocabulary so she seems older than she is. Inez thinks through problems while standing on her head. Signature Line: "This is not good. This is not good at all!"' Likes and Dislikes Inez's favorite foods are mangoes and popcorn, her favorite book is called by . Her favorite music artist is Marc Anthony. Her most commonly known pet peeve is when Matt calls her Nezzie, but does not mind it when he is flirting with her. When he isn't flirting with her, she normally says "Don't call me Nezzie!" Of course, she has no problem with Slider doing so. She also doesn't like it when there's bad sportsmanship in the group. She is acrophobic (fearful of heights; though she has since gotten over it during the events of The Cyberchase Movie),Meet Inez page 3 chiroptophobic (fearful of bats), and is sometimes hesitant to try new things. She can even get angry when Jackie is difficult to work with, like when she won't go through a challenge because of one of her fears. Relationships Jackie Inez and Jackie have a pretty good friendly relationship in general, since they are girls and have similar interests in math, the arts, justice, and the environment-especially involving care for animals. Because both of them seem to have a crush on Slider, they would sometimes debate on which one of them should go with him when they split up in small groups to help Motherboard. They had also temporarily disliked each other in "The Halloween Howl," because Jackie thought that Inez considered her mean after briefly reading her diary. Realizing the misconception at the end, Inez actually meant to say that Jackie is meaningful, not "mean." Matt Despite the fact that Matt calls her "Nezzie" and that he sometimes teases her good vocabulary, Inez still appreciates him and treats him the same good way she treats Jackie and Digit. She does, however, seem to have a more of a problem when Matt calls her "Nezzie" than when Digit or Slider do. She is uneasy when speaking with him when it comes to talking about Slider. She doesn't always understand the way he is, such as in "A Whale of a Tale" (when Matt jumps into a steaming pit because he believed it was only 1 meter long), but she does show that she may have an inner fondness to him. It seems that maybe both Matt and Inez like each other. She seems to be attracted to his athleticism and problem solving knowledge. It is also shown that Matt can be quite protective of her at times. She has shown signs that she has a big crush on him, for example, she tends to turn to him for support and comfort in episodes when she is in peril, is very jealous that Shari Spotter likes Matt and he doesn't dismiss her feelings toward him, and that she tries to be as emotionally close to him. She has kissed him once on the cheek when she heard a very romantic valentine written by Matt where she felt loved. Digit Inez and Digit have a pretty good relationship in the show. She calls him "Didge," likely showing the affection out of being an underdog as well. Inez is also the most maternal member of the squad, so she treats Digit's slip-ups with concern. Inez does not like it any better when Digit calls her "Nezzie" than when Matt does it, as shown in part 1 of the movie and in the solar episode. Slider Both Inez and Jackie are shown to have crushes on Slider. In "The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2," he calls her Nezzie and she does not get upset because, as she explains to Matt, "He's... different." Another example of this affection is shown in "Borg of the Ring," Inez and Jackie both call him "cute," and later Jackie says he's "kind of the strong silent type." Trivia *Inez takes off her glasses as first seen in "The Guilty Party." *In the Brazilian dub, Inez was known as 'Inês' and her nickname was 'Inêzinha' which is Portuguese for Nezzie. *In other information, Inez's voice actress, Annick Obonsawin, also voiced Sierra from the Total Drama series. *Despite not being on Hacker's side, Inez is shown to have a soft spot for Delete. Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky' *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"EcoHaven Ooze" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"The X-Factor" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Father's Day" *"The Deedle Beast" *"Spellbound" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" *"The Cyberchase Movie" *"Fit To Be Heroes" *"A Recipe For Chaos" *"A Seedy Business" *"Parks and Recreation" *"Bottled Up" *"Watts on Halloween Trouble" *"Creech's Creature Quandary" *"A Murky Mystery In Mermaidos" *"Plantasaurus!" *"A Reboot Eve to Remember" *"Housewarming Party" *"Invasion of the Funky Flower" *"A Renewable Hope" *"The Migration Situation" *"Back to Canalia's Future" *"Giving Thanks Day" *"Space Waste Odyssey" *"A Garden Grows in Botlyn" *"Missing Bats in Sensible Flats" *"Water Woes" *"Soil Turmoil" *"Hacker Hugs a Tree" *"Pursuit of the Prism of Power" *"Composting in the Clutch" *"A Camping Conundrum" *"Journey of a Thousand Food Miles" *"The Cyberchase Movie 2" Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Children Category:Girls Category:The Good Category:Good Guys Category:Cybersqaud